I Found You: 1
by babygee94
Summary: Baekhyun itu bukan laki-laki populer tapi akhir-akhir ini banyak surat yang tak kenal berada di lokernya. Saat Baekhyun menemukan dalang siapa pengirim surat itu, ia meluapkan emosinya. Bukannya lega telah menemukan 'si pengirim surat' Baekhyun malah dibuat ketakutan saat lelaki itu berkata " Kau tak akan pernah bisa kabur lagi dariku, Baekhyun"


I Found You

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Etc.

Malam ini adalah malam yang melelahkan bagi seorang Byun Baekhyun. Tugas yang diberikan oleh dosennya sungguh membuat si mungil terus mengumpat sepanjang hari, ditambah lagi surat yang sekarang ada digenggamannya. Ia meremas kertas tersebut lalu membuangnya asal.

Satu tahun ini, saat Baekhyun berada di tahun ketiga, tiba-tiba ada sepucuk surat berada di loker-nya. Baekhyun itu bukan murid populer, tentu saja dia bingung kenapa dia menerima surat tersebut dan setaunya dia tidak sedang dekat dengan wanita akhir-akhir ini. Apalagi tulisan yang ada di dalam surat itu, Baekhyun sungguh tidak paham. " AKU MENEMUKANMU, KU HARAP KAU MASIH MENGINGATKU " , hanya tulisan bertinta merah dengan selembar amplop warna senada, tetapi itu justru membuat Baekhyun bertanya-tanya maksud terselubung apa yang orang itu lakukan. Baekhyun kira, mungkin itu hanya teman-temannya yang iseng atau mungkin, si pengirim sedang salah alamat. Tapi, Baekhyun harus menguburkan pemikirannya itu, saat teman-temanya mengaku tidak tahu apa-apa dan surat dengan kata yang sama itu selalu dikirim ke loker-nya.

Tiga kali, lima kali bahkan sepuluh kali surat itu dikirim, Baekhyun masihlah belum menemukan dalang dibalik pengiriman surat merah itu. Baekhyun itu bukan orang yang sabar sehingga dia mengusulkan kepada Jongdae untuk bertukar loker. Nyatanya tetap sama, surat-surat tersebut tetap terkirim kepada satu orang yaitu Byun Baekhyun. Merasa sia-sia, akhirnya Baekhyun membiarkan si pengirim terus melakukan aksi mengirim surat tersebut. Biarkan saja mungkin suatu saat dia bosan dan akan berhenti nanti, pikirnya. Tapi hingga saat ini, bahkan si pengirim tidak sekalipun lupa untuk mengiriminya surat setiap hari.

~CHANBAEK~

Baekhyun memekik kegirangan saat Jongdae baru saja mendaratkan bokongnya pada kursi di sebelahnya, membuat Jongdae harus menutup telinganya mendengar pekikan itu.

"Yakk, jangan teriak-teriak, bodoh!" Ucap Jongdae. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum lebar seakan dia tak melakukan apa-apa.

"Aku teriak karena aku senang melihatmu. " Baekhyun menggeser sedikit badannya lalu memeluk Jongdae yang disambut penolakan oleh lelaki itu. Tetapi, Baekhyun tetap bersikeras untuk tetap memeluknya.

" Yakk, lepaskan! "

" Tidak mau " Baekhyun tetap memeluknya.

" Baekhyun, lepaskan!"

" Tidak. "

" Lepas! "

" Tidak. "

" Yakkk! Katakan apa maumu? " Jongdae tahu, jika Baekhyun bertindak seperti ini pasti lelaki kecil itu punya maksud tersembunyi.

" Lah begitu dong daritadi. Jika dari tadi 'peka'nya kan enak. " Jongdae mendecih, benarkan apa yang dipikirannya.

" Katakan ada apa? " Jongdae mulai bertanya. Baekhyun menggeser duduknya lalu menatap Jongdae.

" Eh.. Tadi aku mau bilang apa ya?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada bingung. Melihat itu, Jongdae mendesah kesal, tangannya maju untuk menjintak kepala si mungil.

" Yakk! Yang benar saja kau ini! Dasar bodoh kau, Byun!"

" Ehh iya iya.. Aku sudah ingat" Baekhyun menjeda sebentar, dia melihat ke jendela luar " Jongdae, bisakah aku meminjam uangmu untuk keperluan kuliah?" Jongdae yang mendengarnya, melihat Baekhyun heran.

" Ini masih tanggal muda, Baek. Kau kemanakan gajimu itu?" Jongdae bertanya kepada Baekhyun tetapi laki-laki itu hanya terdiam. Jongdae mengeryitkan alisnya, " Apa bibimu lagi? " Tanya Jongdae dengan nada menebak.

"Begitulah"

"Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun. Sudah kukatakan kan, bibimu itu hanya memerasmu saja,bodoh. " Jongdae itu sebenarnya iba tapi dia juga kesal lantaran sikap Baekhyun pada bibinya tetap seperti asisten yang tunduk pada majikannya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, jika tidak dia akan mengusirku dari rumah." Kata Baekhyun. Dia menunduk, matanya mulai menahan seperti menahan tangis.

" Yak lihat aku!" Perintah Jongdae." Hei, Byun. Lihat aku!"

"Apa?" Baekhyun tetap menunduk.

"Aku menyuruhmu melihatku, bodoh!" Jongdae memegang pipi Baekhyun, menyuruhnya menatap lelaki itu. "Ini perintah, jadi jangan membantahnya! Mulai sekarang tinggalah denganku!" kata Jongdae. Melihat Baekhyun seperti ingin membantah, Jongdae kembali berucap, "Tinggal bersamaku atau aku tak akan pernah menganggapmu teman lagi!" Baekhyun yang sudah tidak kuasa menahan air matanya akhirnya air matanya jatuh deras menghujani pipinya.

"Yakk Byun Baekhyun! Kau mengotori tanganku dengan air matamu. Ini menjijikkan!" Jongdae segera mengelapkan tangannya pada kemeja yang dipakai oleh lelaki didepannya. Melihat itu, bukannya merasa bersalah, Baekhyun malah menerjang Jongdae dengan pelukan.

"Terimah kasih, Jongdae. Terimah kasih. Aku berjanji akan membalas budimu kelak." Kata Baekhyun lembut. Jongdae lalu membalas pelukan Baekhyun, mengusap punggung sahabatnya itu.

"Jangan membalas budi, Baekhyun! Kau tahu? Itu gunanya sahabat." Kata Jongdae bijak. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum, berterimah kasih kepada Tuhan yang masih memberinya Malaikat dihidupnya yang suram.

Tiba-tiba dengan segera Jongdae melepaskan pelukan mereka lalu mendorong Baekhyun kasar sehingga laki-laki itu terhuyung ke belakang menabrak sandaran kursi.

"Yakkk! Apa yang kau lakukan, Kim Jongdae?" Teriak Baekhyun. Jongdae tidak mendengarkan ucapan Baekhyun karena matanya hanya tertuju pada satu sosok yang berada di pintu masuk kantin dengan mata kucingnya yang hampir membola sempurna. Baekhyun ikut melihat arah tatapan sang sahabat, ikut terkejut melihat lelaki mungil bernama Minseok itu disana.

'Oh.. Mati kau,Byun. Bukankah dia lelaki yang sedang Jongdae ambil hatinya? Bagaimana jika dia salah paham?'

~CHANBAEK~

" Kenapa kalian hanya diam saja? " Lelaki yang sudah duduk di hadapan Jongdae bertanya kepada dua manusia yang masih membeku. Baekhyun dan Jongdae sama-sama tak menjawab pertanyaan Minseok. Jongdae yang tak tahu apa sedang dipikirannya sedangkan Baekhyun sedang merangkai kata yang tepat untuk dikatakan pada lelaki dengan senyum kucing itu.

"Heii.. Sejak kapan kalian berpacaran? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?" tanya Minseok lagi. Dia melirik kearah Jongdae yang hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan kosong. Baekhyun menyimpulkan bahwa lelaki itu sama saja dengannya yang sedang memikirkan kata yang tepat untuk Minseok.

"Jongdae, kenapa hanya diam saja? Bukankah kau pernah berkata padaku bahwa kau biseksual? Jadi, orang itu Baekhyun ya?" Kata Minseok. Baekhyun melihatnya, saat Minseok mengatakan itu ada helaan napas kecewa yang laki-laki tunjukkan.

"Tidak, hyung. Kami ini sahabat. Kau salah paham." Kata Baekhyun. Jongdae melihat kearah Baekhyun yang dibalas tatapan seperti meminta pertolongan. Tapi bukannya membantu Baekhyun, Jongdae malah asal pergi meninggalkan mereka. Minseok melihat Jongdae yang pergi dengan tatapan kecewa lalu dia kembali melihat Baekhyun.

" Oh... Benarkah? Tapi, kalian tadi seperti..."

" Oh ya Tuhan hyung, inilah tak enaknya jika tidak populer. Aku yakin pasti kau tidak tahu namaku, kan?" kata Baekhyun. Lelaki ini mengucapkan tanpa tahu keaadan yang membuatnya mendelik kaget atas ucapannya.

" Maafkan aku, Minseok hyung, aku menyela perkataanmu. " Tangannya telah terkatupkan seperti seorang anak kecil yang sedang minta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa. Oh ya siapa namamu?" tanya Minseok.

"Baekhyun, hyung. Byun Baekhyun dari fakultas perhotelan sama seperti Jongdae."

" Jadi kau sahabat Jongdae?"

" Iya, hyung. Aku berani bersumpah, aku hanya sahabatnya." Minseok hanya terkekeh mendegar perkataan Baekhyun. Dia melihat ke sekeliling dan mengharapkan Jongdae yang masih berada disana tapi nyatanya lelaki itu tak menemukan sosok senyum lebar yang dicarinya itu. " Tapi tidak biasanya dia langsung pergi seperti itu." Minseok kembali melihat kearah lelaki mungil itu lalu menghela napas.

" Mungkin dia marah padaku."

" Apa marah denganmu? Jongdae marah denganmu? Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun bertubi-tubi.

" Mungkin karena aku lebih memilih bernyayi bersama Mino daripada dengannya " Minseok menunduk, dia merasa bersalah kepada Jongdae karena telah mempermainkan lelaki itu. Awalnya, Jongdae sudah mengajak Minseok untuk berduet dengannya dan Minseok menyetujuinya tetapi kemudian hari, lelaki itu datang kepada Jongdae lagi dan mengatakan akan berduet dengan Mino saja. Pasti Jongdae terluka, pikirnya. "Baekhyun, bisakah aku minta tolong padamu?"

"Apa? "

" Katakan pada Jongdae bahwa aku menyesal dan aku meminta maaf padanya."

" Oh tentu, hyung. Jangan takut! Jongdae itu marahnya tidak akan lama _kok_."

" Baekhyun..."

" Iya, hyung? "

" Kau benar-benar bukan pacar Jongdae,kan?"

" Ya Tuhan, hyung. Aku berani bersumpah. Astaga... " teriak Baekhyun. Minseok hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang menurutnya lucu.

~CHANBAEK~

" Jongdae, kau tidak merajuk padaku, kan?"" Ucapan Baekhyun membuat Jongdae hanya mendengis. Baekhyun telah tiba di apartemen Jongdae menyusul si wajah kotak yang meninggalkannya di kantin bersama Minseok tadi. " Kau ini juga keterlaluan, meniggalkanku begitu saja. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana dengan Minseok hyung tadi dan ternyata kau sudah disini."

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Nada angkuh menghiasinya.

"Ehmm.. Dia menyesal menolakmu dan dia ingin minta maaf padamu." Kata Baekhyun kembali mengingat perkataan Minseok diangannya.

"Hehhh... Kenapa menyesal? Bukankah itu yang dia inginkan berduet dengan Mino si anak populer itu?"

"Dengarkan dulu penjelasannya, Jongdae. Mungkin dia punya alasan"

"Masa bodoh dengan alasan dibalik itu. Jika hati ini sudah kecewa, dia bisa apa?"

Baekhyun terdiam mendengar perkataan sahabatnya. Sejenak keterdiamnya menyetujui perkataan Jongdae. Sungguh, ini pertama kalinya melihat sahabatnya kecewa berat seperti itu. Dan yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan hanya memberikan lelucon untuk menghibur sahabatnya karena Baekhyun bukanlah tipikal orang yang gampang merangkai _quotes._

"Hei, Jongdae kau benar mengijinkanku tinggal disini, kan?"

"Jika bertanya terus akan ku usir kau dari sini, Byun"

"Hehehehe... Maafkan aku" Cengiran Baekhyun menghiasi wajahnya. Matanya meneliti setiap ruang di apartemen Jongdae yang tampak bersih." Kenapa disini bersih sekali? Terakhir aku berkunjung kesini, ini tampak seperti tempat pembuagan limbah."

"Yakkkk! Jangan mengejekku, Byun. Aku sudah berubah menjadi pembersih sekarang." Kata Jongdae tak terima.

" Ya.. Ya..Ya.. terserah-lah " Baekhyun melangkah kakinya mendekat kearah Jongdae lalu duduk di samping pria yang sedang sibuk bermain game di ponselnya. " Jongdae, apa kau sudah dapatkan nomor telepon Taeyeon noona?"

"Belum"

"Kenapa belum?"

" Aku malas"

" Aishhh kau ini! Kalau seperti ini terus, kapan aku mulai pendekatan dengannya, bodoh" Baekhyun memukul lengan Jongdae membuat lelaki itu berteriak karena pukulan Baekhyun membuat ponselnya terjatuh ke lantai.

"Kau cari tahu sendiri saja sana! Jika kau tak maju-maju, Baek , aku yakin kau akan kalah dengan laki-laki di luar sana yang mengharapkan Taeyeon noona "

"Aku ini terlalu malu melakukan hal seperti itu, Jong." Baekhyun menghela napas frustasi. Dia sedang menganggumi kakak tingkatnya yang bernama Kim Taeyeon. Taeyeon yang rendah hati membuat Baekhyun jatuh hati pada perempuan itu. Baekhyun itu terlalu pesimis jika berhadapan dengan seseorang yang dikaguminya sehingga ia meminta pada Jongdae untuk meminta nomor ponselnya. Tapi nyata-nya bahkan Jongdae sangat tidak membantu sama sekali.

" Kau dapat surat lagi? " tanya Jongdae. Kini ponselnya, ia matikan lalu merubah posisinya menghadap ke arah Baekhyun yang terlihat kesal.

" Ya "

" Lalu?"

" Aku membuangnya "

" Koleksi saja baek,saat sudah banyak kita jual ke penjual barang bekas." Kata Jongdae dengan kekehan kecil menghiasinya.

" Melihatnya saja enggan apalagi mengkoleksinya. Lagipula orang itu kurang kerjaan sekali megirimiku surat dengan tulisan yang sama. Sungguh tak berguna. " Baekhyun meletakkan kepalanya di bantal sofa bermaksud untuk berbaring disana. Pikirannya tentang si pengirim surat selalu membuat _mood_ nya hancur. Jika dia tahu siapa pengirim surat itu, Baekhyun bersumpah akan mengeluarkan _highnote_ sampai gendang telinga orang itu pecah.

" Jongdae, akhir-akhir ini aku seperti diawasi oleh seseorang. "

" Diawasi? _Geer_ sekali kau, byun!"

"Yakkk aku bicara sungguh-sungguh." Baekhyun yang kesal langsung menendang kaki Jongdae yang dibalas umpatan yang ditujukan padanya.

" Siapa yang kira-kira mengawasi orang jelek sepertimu? Kurang kerjaan sekali. " Baekhyun hanya menghela napas kesal. Jondae membuatnya sangat ingin melahap lelaki itu hidup-hidup.

"Aku serius Jongdae. "

" Aku juga, Byun." Jongdae memberi jeda sebentar lalu berucap "Lanjutkan!"

" Aku takut dia akan berbuat macam-macam denganku. " Jongdae mengernyitkan alisnya mendengar itu.

" Tunggu.. tunggu... Tidakkakah kau pikir orang yang mengawasimu adalah si pengirim surat?" Baekhyun melihat Jongdae dengan nada khawatir. " Kalau begitu dia sudah satu tingkat lebih maju untuk pendekatan denganmu, Byun"

" Apa ada wanita yang melakukan pendekatan pertama kali?" tanya-nya.

" Entah " Jongdae mengangkat kedua bahunya keatas. " Tapi, menurutku orang itu bukan wanita, Byun."

" Lalu?"

" Aku yakin dia Pria. "

" Apa kau gila? Aku ini laki-laki , ucapanmu itu mengada-ada" Baekhyun tak habis pikir dengan sahabatnya, bisa-bisanya dia mengatakan orang yang mengirimi Baekhyun surat adalah laki-laki. Itu aneh bagi Baekhyun.

" Entah kenapa melihat tulisan tangannya lalu betapa seringnya kau menerima surat darinya, aku mendefinisikan dia pasti pria."

" Tidak mungkin, Jongdae " Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Jongdae yang 'ngawur' menurutnya.

" Kenapa tidak mungkin? Lagipula, lihatlah dirimu kau lebih pantas disebut gadis daripada pria, pawakannmu itu anggun layaknya _princess,_ byun." Baekhyun mendecih, tangannya maju untuk memukul kepala lelaki di sampingnya.

" Curhat denganmu malah membuat kepalaku pusing setengah mati. " Baekhyun beranjak bangun dari tempatnya, meregangkan otot-ototnya lalu berjalan menuju dapur untuk meneguk segelas air putih.

" Aku tidur dimana?" tanya Baekhyun setengah berteriak.

" Di kamar mandi juga boleh, Byun."

"JONGDAEE!"

~CHANBAEK~

Hari ini, Baekhyun bangun pagi karena dia harus bekerja sebagai barista paruh waktu di kedai kopi ternama: _Starbucks._ Setelah membersihkan diri, Baekhyun segera pamit pada Jongdae yang kala itu sedang tertidur pulas. Sekedar infomasi, Jongdae juga bekerja di tempat yang sama seperti Baekhyun tapi laki-laki itu mengeluh sakit kepala maka dari itu dia mengambil cuti sehari untuk beristirahat.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah halte bus. Setelah bus datang, dia naik lalu duduk di bangku nomor tiga dari belakang. Baekhyun sangat asyik dengan _earphone-_ nya tanpa menyadari tatapan dari seseorang di bangku paling belakang. Lelaki itu mengamati Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah lalu tersenyum miring. Bibir tebal-nya mengumam pelan " Halo Baekhyun. Sungguh bahagia bisa melihatmu dari dekat lagi." Lalu setelah itu, Baekhyun berdiri dan turun dari bus.

Dia berhenti sejenak mengarahkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Bus sudah melaju meniggalkan dia dan disekitarnya tampak banyak orang berlalu-lalang tanpa memperdulikannya.

" Aneh aku merasa seseorang sedang melihatku. " Baekhyun bicara pada dirinya sendiri. Dia kembali menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan tak menemukan seseorang yang sedang mengawasinya. "Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja" Baekhyun lalu kembali meneruskan perjalanan-nya menuju tempat kerja. Selepas kepergian Baekhyun, tampak seseorang keluar dari balik pohon di samping halte. Dia kembali tersenyum tipis lalu berjalan mengikuti si mungil di depannya.

" Takkan ku biarkan kau lepas lagi, sayang " Suara berat yang menakutkan.

Tbc...


End file.
